(a) Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a switch control circuit for zero voltage switching and a buck converter including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A buck converter includes a power switch that receives an input voltage and performs switching and an inductor and a capacitor that are connected to the power switch. A diode may be connected between the inductor and the ground to decrease a flowing inductor current while the power switch is turned off. The buck converter may include a switching device (hereinafter referred to as a synchronous switch) instead of a diode. The switching of the synchronous switch may be controlled in synchronization with the switching of the power switch.
In a conventional buck converter, a dead time between switch operations of the power switch and the synchronous switch may be fixed as a time period having a great margin. Then, zero voltage switching (hereinafter referred to as ZVS) of the power switch may not be achieved according to a change in an input voltage.